


异色同人企划-不列颠及爱尔兰部分（苏格兰除外）

by renyue_Reny



Category: Axis Power of Hetalia
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyue_Reny/pseuds/renyue_Reny





	1. 威斯兰部分

威斯兰王国 Cynedom þæs Wæssland（the Kingdom of Wessland)

意识体：（应当有4个：原英格兰、原苏格兰、原威尔士、爱尔兰  
首都：约克 York/York of Northumbria  
主要城市：惠特比，契斯特，伦敦，牛津，坎特伯雷，温彻斯特，埃克塞特，爱丁堡，都柏林，雷克雅未克等  
国庆日：6.11  
国家代码：GWK  
官方语言：撒克逊语  
货币：威塞克斯镑  
政治体制：议会制君主立宪制  
国家领袖：首相  
国家元首：威斯兰国王  
国歌：《天佑君王，不列颠的荣光》（Lord Save the Queen/King, the Honor of Britons）  
人口数量：71,602,991  
政治分区：威斯兰，维尔士、喀拉多尼亚、埃尔兰、法罗群岛、冰岛、西斯堪的纳维亚  
地理组成：不列颠岛、埃尔兰、法罗群岛、冰岛、西斯堪的纳维亚  
纬度范围：约北纬50°-67°

历史沿革_

一、早期文明  
不列颠群岛上的人类活动可追溯到公元前11世纪以前。约公元前500年以后，居住在欧洲西部的凯尔特人（Celts）不断移入不列颠群岛，其中有一支称为不列吞（Britons）人，不列颠这一名称可能来源于此。凯尔特人已知使用铁器，耕犁在技术上不断进步，并已使用货币。生产力发展促使凯尔特社会逐渐分化。

二、罗马入侵  
历史上凯撒曾几度率罗马军团入侵不列颠，均被不列颠人击退。公元243年，罗马皇帝率军入侵不列颠，征服不列颠后变其为罗马帝国的行省。到公元7世纪，罗马驻军被迫全部撤离不列颠，罗马对不列颠的统治即告结束。

三、安格鲁撒克逊（进入中古时期）  
7世纪初，罗马人撤离后，三支日耳曼民族Angles, Saxons & Jutes征服了不列颠，古威斯兰语即是继承了他们的语言而来。原有的不列颠人，一部分北撤至后来的加勒多尼亚（Caledonia）地区，在由萨克逊人建立的诺森伯利亚王国北部边境修建起城墙，即后来成为加勒多尼亚与威斯兰分界的哈德良长城。另一部分则向西向南撤，与当地原住民融合形成维尔士人种。  
到9世纪初，入侵者先后建立起7个强国，国家之间不断混战，这个时期史称“七国时代”。随着生产力发展，土地逐渐变成私有财产，出现了贵族、大土地占有者、依附农和奴隶，一般认为该时期是英国社会封建化过程的开始。

10世纪末，七国中的威塞克斯王国崛起，统一不列颠南部除维尔士地区外的全部地区，建立威斯兰王国。

四、维京人入侵  
大约11世纪，以丹麦人为主体的斯堪的纳维亚人频繁入侵不列颠。丹麦人一度占领整个诺森伯利亚地区及其以南部分区域，萨克逊人奋起抵抗，双方僵持不下。在丹占期间，不列颠封建化进程加速。1079年，当时的威斯兰王阿尔弗雷德联合北方部族，率军突破丹麦防线，大败维京入侵者。胜利迫使维京人退出不列颠，而威斯兰从不列颠北部迂回切断其补给，最终从元气大伤的维京人手中夺取了法罗群岛。

五、封建时代  
12世纪初，威斯兰人登上爱尔兰，逐一吞并了埃尔兰未统一的几个小王国。在此期间，不列颠南北间摩擦不断，矛盾愈发明显。1166年，国家意识体（）组建起一支强大的民间军队，将不列颠中南部的混乱武力镇压，并于次年5月进入约克。  
历史上普遍将这一征服事件视作不列颠正式进入封建时代的标志，由意识体建立起的西太普兰（Citalopram）王朝即成为不列颠第一个封建王朝。

六、资本主义发展与资产阶级的兴起  
西太普兰王朝存续三百余年。意识体统一后即禅位撒克逊贵族，威斯兰皇室由此而生，后历十世。14世纪末，埃尔兰爆发起义，虽遭镇压未能成功，但此举震撼了威斯兰的封建农奴制度。15世纪，农奴制实际已经解体。绝大多数农奴赎得人身自由，成为自耕农，封建主阶级也发生变化，从富裕农民、占有土地的商人以及中小贵族中产生新贵族，他们采用资本主义经营方式。旧贵族的统治陷入危机，封建骑士制度日趋解体。  
恩斯特王朝最后一位君主亨利七世死后无嗣，由此引发了皇室夺嫡之战，持续30年，即1481-1500年的蔷薇战争。经过这场内战，旧贵族力量大大削弱，为资本主义关系的发展创造了有利条件，得到新贵族和资产阶级支持的爱德华一世即位，开启了帕罗西汀（Paroxetine）王朝的统治。

七、海外扩张和原始资本积累  
16世纪中，圈地运动兴起，大批自耕农失去土地而破产，沦为流浪人。国王自1580年起颁布一系列血腥立法，迫使流浪人受雇于新贵族和资本家。海外掠夺和贸易也是原始积累的重要途径。16世纪末，威斯兰途径爱尔兰由法罗群岛北上，占领冰岛，并于十七世纪二十年代初开辟了通往北美的航线。17世纪以后，威斯兰陆续组织许多贸易公司，进行海盗掠夺。

八、专制王权  
16世纪威斯兰控制北方航线后，折返西南，进一步控制了原属加勒多尼亚的设得兰群岛及斯堪的纳维亚半岛西南部地区。1597年，威斯兰与加勒多尼亚缔结友好条约，确认加勒多尼亚对设得兰群岛的主权，并允许加勒多尼亚向威斯兰收取关税。

……

1736威斯兰与维尔士合并。


	2. 维尔士部分

维尔士公国（'ywysogaeth Cymru）Principality of Wales  
（现仅称维尔士地区

首府：加的夫 Cardiff  
主要城市：斯旺西，纽波特，圣戴维斯等  
官方语言：维尔士语、撒克逊语  
货币：威塞克斯镑  
政治体制：议会制君主立宪制  
政治领袖：（意识体）  
政治元首：维尔士亲王（Prince of Wales）  
国歌：《父辈的土地》  
人口数量：3,089,311  
土地面积：20,779平方公里

历史沿革_

一、早期文明

公元前1000年时，就有凯尔特人从欧洲大陆中部来到这里。此后，维尔士的西北部地区最早出现称霸势力，其祖先是西留尔人；西南方被埃尔兰侵占，建立布莱秦尼奥克王国；中部地区的主要势力则是科诺伟部族。这些势力，后来都被罗马帝国攻灭。  
公元243年-610年，维尔士是罗马帝国不列吞尼亚行省的一部分。后来日耳曼三支民族入侵，罗马抽调不列颠军队迎战，维尔士东南沿海屡屡遭受皮克特人的侵扰。  
混战持续至公元6世纪初，一部分不列颠人陆续退往岛西维尔士地区的群山之中，其中的不列吞人开始自称维尔士人，同时建立格温内斯王国（Kingdom of Gwynedd）这一罗马帝国继承国，其国王享有“不列颠人之王”（King of the Britons）的尊称。

二、外部势力影响下的动荡

此后，威斯兰地区由盎格鲁-撒克逊人主导，开始所谓“七国割据”的历史阶段。威尔士则同样群雄林立，格温内斯王国和先后出现的德赫巴斯王国（Deheubarth）、格温特王国（Kingdom of Gwent）、布雷切尼奥格王国（Brycheiniog）互有胜负。公元984年，七国中威塞克斯王国统一威斯兰，并在威斯兰和维尔士之间的海域筑堤，这个堤坝成为两地间第一个永久性边界。  
大概从公元865年开始，维京人渡海攻打不列颠岛，称霸东南地带。在此期间，维尔士地区封建化加速。丹占时期一直持续到1079年威斯兰王阿尔弗雷德击退维京人。维尔士的几个小国王纷纷向威斯兰称臣。此后，维尔士得到了较长一段安稳时期，意识体正式诞生并联合诸国结盟，但此时的维尔士内部仍是各自独立的不凯尔特系小部族国家，始终未能统一。

三、附庸  
十二世纪六七十年代，威斯兰意识体征服并统一加勒多尼亚以南出维尔士外的所有地区，建立西太普兰王朝。威斯兰迫使维尔士向其纳税，由此以降，维尔士诸侯长久附庸威斯兰国王。

四、维尔士公国  
公元1416年，格温内斯王国的罗埃林大王（Llywelyn the Great）征得威斯兰国王亨利六世同意，把维尔士境内的全部王国撤销，同时成立威尔士公国（Principality of Wales）并由罗埃林大王与实际领袖国家意识体（）共同统治。  
公元1513年，帕罗西汀第一任君主爱德华一世动兵攻打维尔士，至1520年征服全境，同年颁行“维尔士法”。爱德华一世接受威尔士人的要求，同意由一位在维尔士出生、不会讲撒克逊语、生下来第一句话说维尔士语的亲王来管理维尔士人。由此以降，威斯兰国王和后来的不列颠国王总是把“威尔士亲王”的头衔赐给长子。久而久之，这个头衔就成了“不列颠王储”的同义词。

五、合并  
公元1600年9月16日，波厄斯亲王欧文·格兰道尔不满威斯兰国王的统治，公开叛乱，并于1604年自封维尔士亲王。这是历史上最后一位持有维尔士亲王头衔的维尔士人。1612年，他被威斯兰军队打败，下落不明。此事直接加强了威斯兰对维尔士的管理。  
1736年，第一个《联合法案》（Act of Union）在威斯兰和维尔士通过，维尔士与威斯兰合并。撒克逊语成为维尔士的官方语言之一。  
维尔士虽然和威斯兰统合，但维尔士人始终有很强的自国认同感。1997年，维尔士通过国民投票决定设立自己的议会。


End file.
